Life changer
by clace02
Summary: 17 year old Clary Fairchild is about to go on one heck of a wild ride. She just found out that she is pregnant, and is struggling to tell her friends and family. But what is even more of a shock is that her boyfriend, Raphael, says that the baby isn't his. I suck at summaries, just give it a try please.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I am not that good in school but a plus sign to me means you add, and I love to add in math because it is the easiest. But the plus sign I am looking at right now, has nothing to do with math.

I was in my bathroom with tears coming down my eyes, as I looked at the pregnancy test, and the plus sign in the little screen on the stick. I don't now how long I have been there, but I didn't care

I was home alone tonight, my mom and step dad, Luke, are out of town for work, and my brother, Jonathan, was at his friends house for the night, since he has 4 months off of school.

I should probably tell you more about myself. My name is Clarissa Fairchild, but every one calls me either Clary or Risssa. I am 17 years old, with a 20 year old overprotective brother, who is already in college in California. My mother's name is Jocelyn, my biological father's name is Valentine. when I was 4, my mom and father got a divorce.

He was cought cheating on my mom with his secretary, Ellen. Soon after their divorce my mother's best friend since birth came back into her life. Luke, after years of being together, they finally got married when I was at the age of 13.

My father is still in mine and Jon's life though. He married Ellen, and they had my little sister, Kelly, who is now 5. My friend, Izzy(17), Alec(19), Magnus(21), Simon(18), Maia(17), Jordan(19), Aline(18), and Helen(19), but my best friend is Jace Herondale(18).

Alec, Magnus, Jon, Jordan, Jace and Helen all go to the same College which is in California, we are all going to that school, since we have all been accepted. Me, Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Aline still go to high school, but this year we are going to be seniors.

Jace has been my best friend since we were in our mother's stomach. He is our next door neighbor, and our parents are the best of friends, since high school. He is the 'golden boy'. literally. He has gold eyes, and blond hair, but when the sun hits it in a certain way, it looks like he has a Halo and his hair is golden. It is no secret that he is sexy as hell and everyone knows it, hell even he knows it, and let me tell you, he won't let you forget it.

I slid down the wall in my bathroom, beside my bath tub and pulled my knees up to my chest, with the stick across the room on the counter. I didn't know this would happen, it was just one time without a condom, and our first time together.

My boyfriend, Raphael, and I had sex in the heat of the moment. Everything was going so fast, that we didn't even try to stop and put a condom on, and theses were the results of that

The tears were falling fast now and I didn't stop them, I didn't want to. What am I going to tell? What will they say? Will they kick me out?, I couldnt stop my mind from, coming up with possibility of what my family would do.

I just won't tell them, I won't tell anyone, I could do that, until I am showing, and even then I will try to hide it. I have never been this scared before in my whole life.

I was pregnant at 17, and I was scared to death. What am I going to do, I can't take care of a kid, I am still a kid my self. I was debating about whether to tell Raphael or not, when their was a loud noise from down stairs.

"CLARY, WHERE ARE YOU" I quickly recognized Alecs voice, and stood up at fast as I could and started to rub my face, to get the tears off, while shoving the test in the cabinets underneath my sink.

I ran down the stairs to see Alec by the front door on his phone. "Hey Alec, what's up"

"Izzy wanted to know if- Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he looked up from his phone and seen my face red from tears.

"Nothing, what did Izzy want" I asked, trying to change the topic

"Clary... what's wrong, you now you can tell me any thing" he said putting his hands on my shoulders. I didn't know what happened, but I was suddenly in his arms, crying

"A-Alec i-i-im..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I stated to cry harder. Alec held me tighter

"Your what, babygirl" he ask, sweetly. Alec is like my second brother, if I ever need help, he is there, always.

"Pr-preg- pregnant" I felt him tence, and I mentally prepare myself for the disappointment in his voice, but to my surprise there wasn't.

"Ok, we will deal with this later. Go lie down and I will tell Izzy you don't feel good" he said calmly

"Wait, don't tell Izzy, don't tell anyone, please" I begged, he bent his head down and kissed me on the forehead

"Don't worry Rissa, I won't tell anyone, but I give you three months to do it, or I will" he said sternly but in a calm voice

 _I am so dead_

 **Hello my fabulous readers, what did you think about this so far. Dont worry you clace lovers, this will be clace story. Please review and tell me what you think, I can't live without them ;-)**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Come on Clary, It will be fun"

"No Izzy, I don't feel good. Besides Kaelie is going to be there and you know how much I hate her"

"Izzy if she doesn't want to come tonight she doesn't have to" I looked at Alec with a thankful look. It has been 3 weeks since I found out that I was pregnant. Me and the gang was in Jaces living room, watching movies.

Izzy is trying to get me to go to pandemonium tonight with them all, but I kept on saying no. Pandemonium was a club, and a club equals drinking. The only people, so far, that knows I am pregnant is Alec, and Magnus.

I had to tell Magnus, because unfortunately I am not over 18 so I can't make myself a doctor's appointment, but since Magnus is 21 he was allowed to.

I remember when I told him, he jumped up excitedly already planning out the whole wardrobe for the baby. I found out that I am only two months along, which I already knew, because that night happen about two and a half months ago. I also remember breaking down into tears once I seen my little baby on the sonogram picture, well fetus.

I looked around to the room and my eyes met gold ones. Me and Jace just looks at each other, I knew that he knew something was wrong with me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I looked away from him when their was a knock on the door, I stood up as everyone else kept talking. "don't worry, I got it" I was met with hand dismissing me. I glared at all of my friends.

I got to the door and opened it revealing Raphael. I smiled at him as he leans in and kissed me, while wrapping his arms around my waist. "IF THAT IS RAPH, I NEED TO HERE TALKING COMING FROM YOU TWO" hollered Jon, from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Raphael more closely. "Not that I don't love you bring here, but what are you doing here?" I asked, he chuckled

"What? I can't, just come and see my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked, I blushed

"come on in you dork, I had something to tell you any way" I opened the door again and waited for him to walk all the way in before shutting the door and grabbing his hand. _It's now or never Clary, you can do this_.

We walked into the living room and everyone was in the same position they were in before. Maia and Jordan laying on the floor, Jace and Jon sitting on the one of the two seater couche, Helen, Aline, Alec and Magnus were on the big long couch, and Izzy and Simon where also on the floor, surrounded by movies, and they were all still arguing over a movie to put in.

I let go of Raph's hand, and went over to Jaces side. "Hey Jace" I said, he looks at me and smile

"what's up red"

"can me and Raph go in your room to talk" he raised an eyebrow up at me, _him and his stupid, sexy, flexible face_.

" I don't want you having sex on my bed, go to one of the guest rooms"

"No, that's why I want to go to your room"

"So that you can have sex on my bed" he asked with a smirk.

"so that we won't have sex- you know what I don't care I am going to do it anyways" he was about to respond, but I was already pulling Raph's hand. On the way upstairs I looked at Alec and Magnus, they gave me this look, and I knew that had my back if this went wrong.

I pushed open Jaces door and walked in, sitting in the bed. After he followed my action, by sitting on the bed, I looked at him, and decided to just tell him, like ripping off a bandage.

"I'm pregnant" he looked at me in shock, the whole room was so quiet, I am sure you could hear a pin drop, and then he said something that, has completely reversed the roll, and now I am the one in shock.

"It's not mine, you _slut_ , you cheated on _me"_

 **CLIFFHANGER!!!! So what did you think, also I am starting a contest. If you want the baby to be a boy then reply boy on the reviews but if you want the baby to be a girl then reply girl on the reviews. The gender with the most reply wins.**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER** ** THREE**

I just sat there and looked at him, with my mouth parted open as he started to pace the clean floor, of my OCD, best friend room.

 _I can't believe he called me that_. I couldn't think of anything else. He was the nicest person ever, and the best boyfriend, but I guess that was all an act-

"I'm sorry" said a voice, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Raph, now looking at me, and standing in place

"what?" I asked shocked. He came over and sat down next to me

"I'm sorry" he said again "but I know that you cheated on me and that, that baby isn't mine"

"I didn't-" I was about to finish my sentence, but he cut me off, by something even more shocking

"Clary...I can't reproduce"

"what?" I feel like I am saying that alot lately

" I can't have kids...I found out a couple of months ago" I just stared at him. if he isn't the father then who is. He is the only one that I...Oh no. Please no. " I know that when we started to date, you were a virgin... but you weren't when we had sex, so I thought you just said that you were, because we were around your brother, but that's not right... who took you virginity" no this isn't possibly... no this can't happen. "Clary?"

"Jace" I whispered. About two months ago, I agreed have to take my v-card, because I trusted him, and he did, but we used a condom, no he's not the father, even as I thought It, I knew it was a lie. We slept together about two months ago, and then about 3 weeks later, me and Raph slept together. I am a slut. Especially since we have only been together for about 5 months

"you slept with Jace... while we were together" He didn't sound mad at all, he sounded like he was... expecting it?

" I wanted my first, to be with someone I trusted, and lov-" I stopped myself from talking and looked away

"Hey, I know that you don't love me, and that you are in love with Jace, it on-" I cut him off sharply

"Wait, what? I am not in love with Jace, I love him though, he is my best friend. And besides you are my boyfriend" he looked at me with sad eyes, and I knew what he was going to say before he said it

"I don't think we should be together anymore. You cheated on me and are now pregnant with Jaces baby" I'm pregnant with my best friend baby... NO. this can't happen. I felt my eyes burn, but I was to stubborn cry right now.

I nodded my head, and he kissed my head, before going out of the door. I just sat there not moving, crying, or... anything. I turned my head to look at Jace, as he opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

"Hey, Raphael just left. Is everything ok" he asked coming and sitting down next to me on the bed

"Yeah everything's ok... he broke up with me" I said with a laugh.

"he what?" Jace asked angrily. I looked at the father of my baby, still shocked that he is the dad, because we used a condom, Raph could be lieing about not being able to have kids... yeah that is it, but condoms could brake and- NO, no

"it's fine Jace, it was Mutual" I said putting my head on his shoulder. "but I am tied, lay with me?" I felt him nodded his head, then shift us so that we were laying down, with my head on his chest

"Night red"

"Night Blondie" I said with a yawn, already half asleep, feeling safe in his arms.

 ** _Next Morning_**

I woke up and knew, even before I opened my eyes, that Jace was still sleeping because I felt his body heat.

I gently removed his arms off from around my waist and stood up. Since all of are parents were out of town for work, and the college kids were home for four months, we got to stay in one house together, so we chose to stay at the Herondale mansion.

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I was craving some bacon, and I really want it, I felt like crying. _Stupid hormones._

After I was done making my bacon...i threw up from the smell. _yeah I don't want that anymore, I wonder if Jon will make me a cheese cake. Hmmmm cheese cake._

"what are you drooling about" said a voice from behind me as I started for the kitchen again. I jumped a good 5 inches off the floor, and spun around, looking at Jon, who had an amuse expression on his face

"Jonnnnn, can you make me a cheese cake, pleeeeease" I begged. He looked at me weird, like I grew two heads

"...ok" he walked past me so he could get into the kitchen, as I about jumped for joy. _Best brother ever._

 _Let's just hope he will always be by my side, because I am going to need him._


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

Being pregnant is a bitch. My hormones are all over the place, one minute I am happy and the next I am crying. I am also getting a baby bump, and my friends and family are starting to notice

I was sitting on my bed on my bedroom, our parents came back from their trip about a week ago, with silent tears rolling down my face.

I was crying over everything, me being pregnant, Raph breaking up with me, the thought of losing the people I love so much, everything that I could think about I was crying about, like world hunger.

 _Ugh, I hate pregnancy_ I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my door open, and in walked Jon. I looked at him and he looking right back at me.

We didn't say anything at first, he just walked over to me and sat down on my back, while bringing me into his chest. "Whats wrong baby girl" he asked after a while of being silent

"nothing, I am just being emotional, I will be fine" I said, he pulled me closer to him

"no you not Clary" he pulled away from me and stood up, looking down at me "You are eating more, you are more emotional, and you are getting bigger" I looked at him with more tears coming down my face

"Did you just call me _fat_ " I cried out. Jon looked at me in panicked and sat down again, puking me back into his chest

"Shh, no Clary I didn't call you fat, I'm just saying that you are acting weird lately" I looked at him and sighed, he looks worried.

"I will tell you later ok? when I'm ready, i will tell all of you" I said, he was quite for a minute. A minute to long, if you ask me

"Ok...ok, but promise me you will tell me, swear by the angle" I smiled at him. Ever since we were little, we came up with this, instead of swearing to God, we say swear by the angle, and we always keep our promise when we say that. No matter what

Besides, I was going to have to tell them anyway, it's not like I can keep the baby a secret once it was here. I nodded my head at Jon, with the smile still on

"I swear by the angle"

 **The next morning**

" Clary this is the third time you have said no, please just go with us tonight" pleads Izzy as Jon makes us all breakfast since our parents had to leave early in the morning.

"Izzy I can't" I said for like the hundreth time this morning. I looked at Alec, who was looking at my stomach.

"Alec" he looks up at me, I just give him a look that I hope says 'stop looking at my stomach'. he looks at Izzy, who is trying to talk to him.

I looked down at my stomach. I have a baby bump, my little baby is growing in there. I smiled and rubbed my stomach. I have a doctor's appointment next week, and I can't wait to see my little peanut.

I looked at Jace, who was laughing about somthing Jordan said, _he is the father,_ I finally admitted it to myself that he is, ever since I seen Raph's hospital file. I haven't told Alec or Magnus any of it.

I was the one that got out into this mess, and I will be the only one to be in this mess. It might be a bitch move not to tell Jace that he is the father, but he had his whole life ahead of him, and I will be damn if I was the one to hold him back.

he was going off to college why the rest of them go, he is going to make a life for himself, and not have to worry about who's turn it is to change the baby's diaper.

I looked around the table, that all of my friend are sat at and felt years go to my eyes, I am not going to be able to go to college, or even finish highschool, I am going to be a single mother, taking care of a cold woke bring a child myself.

I can do this, my grandma, from my mom's side, left alot of money to me and Jon, before she died. I have over 5 thousand dollars on the bank. It's not alot to live on, but it is somthing that could get started.

I felt a hand on my thigh, and looked up at Jace "are you ok, you seem distracted lately"

I smiled up at him and put my hand over his, giving it a reassurance squeeze. "I'm find just tired" I said, which wasn't a lie, I was always tired lately.

"Go lay down then baby girl" he whisperes in my ear, while touching my ear lobe with his lips, making me wet down there. That's another thing that I hate about being pregnant, I get horny with just the slightest touch.

I looked at him, and he gave a gasp when he looks into my eyes, I was confused, before I remember my problem between my legs, and realize my eyes are probably filled with lust.

"yeah... um... I'm going to lay down" I whispered, looking into his honey colored eyes. I looked away and composed myself before standing up and walking up stairs.

 **what do you think about this chapter** **? so far the girls are winning the contest. The next chapter will come out when the reviews add up to 20. I am also wanting to know what you think the baby should be named.**


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER** **FIVE**

 ** _A_** ** _month_** ** _later_**

since I was three months pregnant, the doctor says that the morning sickness should about be over with, and for that, I am happy.

I also seen my little one. The baby had eyes now, and ears. When I seen the baby that was growing in my stomach, I cried. This is my baby, the person I will have, even if everyone leaves me, I will still have my little one

I was laying in bed, it was late at night, maybe around 3 am. I couldn't sleep, I had everything going through my head. I wanted to tell Jace, that the baby was his, but I can't do that. I won't ruin his career.

I was also thinking about the conversation I have to have later with my friends and family. I was showing more now, and I knew that I have to tell them, before Alec does

I was slowly falling asleep, thinking about what it might feel like to hold my baby boy or girl. I can't wait to feel it for real.

 ** _The next_** ** _morning_**

I was just laying there, in my bed. I have to go pee so bad, but I don't want to get up. If I got up now, then I would have to tell everyone about the baby, and I don't want to

 _What if they tell me to get out?_

What _if they ask Raph if he was the father?_

What _if they look at me in disgust?_

What _if they try to take my baby away from me?_

What _if they don't feed me?_ ok that was a little dramatic, of course they will feed me... GREAT now I'm hungry.

I sighed and got out of bed, _man I really do have to pee,_ I thought as I ran to my bathroom. After taking care of my business, I went down the stairs

What confused me was that only Jon was in the kitchen, usually so was everyone else. Jon turned around and smiled at me

"They all have to be somewhere this morning" he said, answering the question that I new was in my eyes. I smiled at him

"Ok, what's for breakfast" don't judge me... I'm hungry. Jon laughed and timed back to the stove

"coconut pancakes, and eggs" I made a face as he said eggs. I hate eggs. and he knows that, but coconut pancakes, Yum.

I was just about to voice my thoughts, when there was a knock on the door. Jon looked at me confused. You see, everyone we know, don't knock on the door, they just walk in.

I shrugged my shoulders, Jon rolled his eyes at me, as there was another knock. Jon sighed and walked out of the kitchen, to the living room, and out off my sight

 _Stupid people, I didn't even get my food._

I put my head in my hands, and just sat there and waited. About 8 minutes later, Jon walked in with a frown on his face. "Who was it"

"nobody was there" I was getting scared now. Jon looks at me, and gave me a smile "don't worry Clare, it's probably just some kids" I nodded, feeling better already.

"Ok... so are you every going to feed me" I teased. He laughed at me and walked past me to get to the stove, muttering something about him hating a girl that's on her period

 _if only that was the_ _case_

My brother and I haven't had a breakfast with just us in a while, but I missed it. Jon and I have a bond that no one can brake, or I hope it is, we can fight and not talk to each other for a month, but when I really need him, or he needs me, we are there for each other, no questions asked

" I love you big bro" he looked up from his plate and smiled at me, his blond, almost white, hair falling in his eyes

"I love you more little sis"

 **TA DA. So what so you think? Next chapter is all about Clary telling her friends and family about her being pregnant. The girls are in the lead still, no one is on the boy side. The next chapter will be out when the reviews add up to 25. Thank you my fabulous followers and readers.**


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

After breakfast with my brother, I went upstairs, and into my room. I knew, that he knew something was off about me. I am scared for later, I was going to tell them I was pregnant.

I layed down on my back, putting my hand on my stomach. I was going to find out the gender of my baby on my next doctor's appointment, but I wanted Jon there this time.

"mommy's going crazy out here my little peanut" I said, rubbing my belly. All of the sudden, I felt something funny happing in my stomach, and then my hand, that was on my stomach moved, I then realized that my baby just kick.

I smiled as it kicked again, tears coming down my face "do you like it when Mommy talks to you baby?" I asked my little gymnast, as he or she did somersaults in side of me.i laughed when my little one did a flip inside of me. "I can't wait until you are here" I said to my stomach.

I was s fat whale, and I know that everyone new. I sighed as I grabbed my phone and started to text the whole group that we needed a family meeting, and that it was urgent.

my phone immediately went off, before I could even put it down.

 ** _... later that day..._**

I was sitting on the couch with the rest of my the group besides Magnus because he was running late, I didn't mind though. He already knows.

I was bouncing my leg up and down beside Alec. Everyone was looking at me. "Clare if this is about your... weight problem, don't worry about it, we still love you no matter what" said Izzy, I laughed a little and smiled at her

"No that's not the reason" I said.

"your not dieing are you, because if you do die mom will kill me" said Jon, looking at me with a serious expression on his face. We all laughed at that.

"No Jon I'm not dieing, don't worry I won't let you die before you even hit puberty." I said to him with I sweet smile on my face. he glares at me playfully, while we all laugh.

After about 15 minutes of silence, and worried glances I was receiving, Magnus walked through the door, and sat down on my other side, silently.

I rubbed my sweety palms on my jeans, suddenly nerves again. " I uh... I'm.. I'm... I'm sorry this is hard to say" I said looking down at the floor

"it's ok Clary take your time, don't stress over it, it's not good for the baby" whispered Alec into my ear. I nodded, knowing he was right and gave him a tight smile.

"I'm not fat... I'm pregnant." I was met with silence. It was so quite you could here a pen drop from the second floor. I sneaked a glance at Jace, he looked... heartbroken? _but why?_.

" are you sure" asked Jon. I looked at him confused, until realization hit me, _he thinks I just found out_.

"Yes...I seen the baby, I am going to find out the gender, my next doctor's appointment"

"Wait, how long have you known" he asked

"Well... um... for about a month. I'm 3 months along" I said, I was met with shocked faces. Jon stood up and left, not looking back at me, and went out of the front door. No one said anything to me as I silently cried

I looked at Simon, who had a disappointed look on his face. The next people to leave was Jordan and Maia, but after Jace left... I lost it and ran up the stairs, as fast as my legs could carry me.

I went into my room and locked my door, as I slid down it, while still crying. _He left, my brother left_ , was the only thing I could think of, as I layed on the floor, in front of my door.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

 **Don't be mad at me, it will get better I swear :-) Next chapter will be out if I get 5 reviews on this chapter. Love ya ;-)**


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 ** _clarys pov_**

I was hungry.

Have been since i woke up this morning. I cried, then threw my alarm clock, then cried again because i broke it. Hormones are a bitch.

But i wasn't going to leave my room, even though i new everyone was gone. I don't know if they came back last night or not.

I was so stressed out, and i knew it was bad for the baby, but i just couldn't help it.

 _They all left me. Jace even left me_

What i did next, i knee that i was going to regret it, but i also knew that i couldn't stay

I grabbed my computer from my desk and sat down, looking for a small town, far away from here, that was in my budget.

 _I have to leave, for my baby_

 ** _Jons POV_**

We were all in takis, besides for clary, in silence. Alec and Magnus called us here, for a meeting, but they weren't saying anything

I looked over at have and seen that he looked upset. Everyone knows that Clary and Jace are in love, but they won't admit it to anyone, or themselves

About three minutes later, they started to talk "We new she was pregnant" said Alec

"What?"

"You knew, what the fuck man"

"you what?"

I couldn't believe it, they new that my little sister was pregnant, and didn't tell us

"I found out when i came to your house one day, she was crying, and told me, and i told Magnus. She told us not to say anything" said Alec

"We called a family meeting because you guys leaving her crying, was a bitch move" said Magnus, we kept quiet because he was mad, and when he's mad, you need to stay out of he's bad side "She is our family, and you left her, crying, and pregnant. She is going to need ALL of us. I am pissed right now because you left my biscuit crying when she needed us the most. We all know Clary, and we all know that she will do something dramatic, especially when her hormones are all over the place, so go to her. Now"

He is scary when he is mad, so we did what he said to do, we left

 ** _clarys pov_**

I found a small town in California, and started to pack what i was going to need. I had about 6 grand saved up from birthdays, jobs and Christmas, and bought a ticket to Idris, California.

I new that it was going to be hard since i am still in highschool, but i have it all planned out.

I have enough move to live off of for a few years, but i could still get a job before it is all gone so that i won't be broke. I already decided to drop out of highschool.

I just put in my last shirt into my suitcase, and now i was writing them a note.

I grabbed my bag, the money, my phone, my car keys, and the note, before going down the stairs. I placed the note on the kitchen table, and walked to the front door.

I grew up in this place. I remember the pranks me and the group did on each other. I felt my face get wet while i walked out of the door, leaving the memories behind

 ** _Magnus pov_**

They ran out of the place like they were on fire, i secretly smirked. When we got out of the car, after we pulled into the Morganstern manor, i knew right away that my biscuit was gone

Her car was not in the driveway and the manor looked... lifeless. Jon looked at us with the look of alarm on his face, and then we all ran in the house.

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I ran as fast as i could, up the stairs and into clarys room, but it was empty, age wasn't in there, some of her clothes and art supplies were gone

"Umm, guys, you have to see this" said Alec from down stairs, not even 5 minutes we were all in the kitchen.

Alec and izzy were looking down at a note, Izzy was crying and Alec looked shocked "what does it say" asked Maia

"read it out loud" said Jordan, and i couldn't agree more. Alec looked at me, and i was confused, _why is he looking at me like he is sorry about something_

" It says " started Alec "'Dear friend's and family, i decided to leave, because once i told everyone, my parents would most likely kick me out. I'm pregnant. The baby is not Raphaels. I have been having an argument with myself about telling who the father is, and i decided that i would because he deserves to know. The father is Jace" i gasped as they all looked at me "i had asked Jace to take my v card because i trusted him, i didn't know this was going to happen but it did. I don't want anyone to look for me, please. I will call home, i just don't know when. I want my brother and friends to finish school and make something of themselves please make me proud. With love, Clary"

 **HI I'M BACK. So funny story, i logged out of my other account and tryed to get back on itit, but instead i got on this one. Anyways, what did you think. Please review. love ya ;-)**


	8. chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 ** _Jons pov_**

We had told all of our parents to come home, that it was an emergency. They hadn't gotten her yet.

We were all in the living room, sitting on the couches, in our own heads. I still couldn't believe that she left, or that the baby is Jaces.

I'm not mad at Jace though, I'm actually glad that he did take her virginity, instead of someone else, but i won't tell him that, in fact i am glaring holes into his face

He got my sister pregnant, at 17. What did you think i would do, give him a pat on the back. Fuck no

"We need to start cleaning before they get here" Says Izzy. We all nodded, in a daze. If Clary was here, she would tell us to get off of our asses, and do something, i smiled a little.

As soon as Maia put the last dish up, they all walked in the door, looking worried. "what's going on? what happened?" asked my mom

We didn't say anything, but Alec, who had the paper, quietly gave it to her. Not even 3 seconds went by before she started to cry. "What's wrong Joce?" asked my dad, she gave him the paper.

They all went around him to look as i gave my mom a hug. They all looked at Jace, week was sitting on the couch with his arms on his knees, staring at the picture of me and Clary.

" I...i don't know what to say, joce do we respect her wishes, she says she would call... i don't know what to do" said my father, looking hopeless

"me neither, im going to call her" _Why don't i think of that_ She went into the kitchen followed by the other adults, they didn't say anything about her being pregnant, or that it was Jaces. I think they are still in shock though.

I went to sit back down, knowing that if i didn't i would fall. A few minutes later they came back in, the moms and Nona was crying while the dad's had a hard face.

"Did you get a hold of her" asked Magnus, they shook their heads no.

"what are we going to do?" i asked

"I don't know baby, i don't know"

 ** _6 months later_**

 ** _clary POV_**

"OK you have to push Clary" i looked at my doctor, with tears in my eyes

"It hurts" i whimpered

"I know Clare, but once she is here, it will be worth it" said Tessa, my friend. I nodded my head then i started to push with everything i had.

"OK i see the head, just a few more pushes and she will be here" After a few me pushes, the screams of a baby filled the air.

I looked at the baby that was in the doctors arms, and i felt tears go to my eyes. "You did it Clare. You did it" said Tessa with a smile.

They cleaned her up, got her dressed, then they handed her to me. When we touched skin, she stopped crying and snuggled up to me. She had red hair, but her eyes wasn't opened yet.

I knock on the door took me or of my daughter's trace. "Hello miss Fairchild, my name is Jia, I make the birth certificates. Do you have her name yet" i looked down at my little girl.

"Yes" she nodded and smiled

"OK here are some papers that you need to fill out for it, but you should get some sleep first" i nicer again and she left

"hi, my little girl, this is your mommy" i told the little bundle in my arms "My little Alissa Isabel Herondale." That was when her eyes opened.

Gold

 **So what did you think. I feel bad that Jace wasn't there, but it is all part of the story, anyway, thanks to all of you for the reviews, they made my day. 5 more and the next one will be out. love ya ;-)**


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 ** _Clarys pov ( Four years later)_**

My life has been crazy to say the least. I have my own apartment, a two bedroom. It was small, but it worked. I have been taking online college courses, plus taking care of Lissa. I had started the courses two years ago.

I also have a job. My boss is Jem, tessa's best friend. He owns a bar, and so he gave me a job as a bartender.

Alissa is the happiest baby i have ever met, but when she was upset, she had some lungs on her. I love her to death though.

Tessa has helped me alot with her, and i couldn't be more grateful. Right now i was in my living room, Lissa is already sleeping. I am sitting on the couch, at 12:22 pm, looking at my phone.I wanted to call my mom.

I have takes to my mom a couple of times throughout the years, buy it if always hard to. I sighed before picking up my phone and hitting the call button to the house phone

It rang a couple of times before someone answered. "Hello" said a man's voice that wasn't my mom's. Jon.

"Hello, anyone there?"

"Hi Jonny" i said into the phone. It was quite for a little bit.

"Clary? is- is this you?"

"Yeah" i had tears coming down my face "it's me, i...i just wanted to check in with mom, is she there" it's not that i don't want to talk to my brother, i did, but... i just... was scared to.

"Oh, yeah here she is" he sounded sad. I heard him yell that i was on the phone, and not even 5 seconds later my mom was screaming in the phone.

"Oh hunny! i miss you so much"

"I miss you too momma" i said with a smile

"How are you baby?" she asked softly

"I'm fine, today's my daughter's birthday" i said with a short laugh, but it didn't have any humor in it.

"Are you really OK Clare" she said again

"No, i miss you guys, it's hard being a mother, i think i am messing up bad with her. I...i just miss you mom"

"come home then sweety" so simple to do, to go home.

"I can't mom, i have a life here, Lis, has a life here"

"Then come to visit, please we all miss you. Jace wants to see his daughter too" i flinched when she said the last part, but i new she is right

"I will get a month off of work... so i might be there sometime next week" i said with a sigh. she squeled with delight.

"yay, OK, OK, call me when you get here please, i will come to pick you up" i was about to reply, but a voice stop me

"mommy, i threw up again" i looked up at Lissa, and seen that she was crying and had puke on her clothes. She has been sick for the last two days.

"OK hang on baby, mom i have to go, i love you"

"I love you too, tell my granddaughter that i love you bye" i hung up and went over to were she stood

"OK babe, arms up" she raised her arms up, and i took off her night gown leaving her in just her underwear.

"Let's put you in the bath" She reached her arms out to me, and i picked her up and started to walk to the bathroom, while she laid her head on my shoulder

"Mommy, i tired" she whined

"I know, but we have to clean you up, can you be a big girl and start awake for mommy" she smiled a little at me and nodded slightly. I started the bath.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

"who's my favorite girl?" i whispered to her as i tucked her in bed

"I am" she says with a smile, that i couldn't help but smile back

"Yes you are" i kissed her on the head, and she started to fall asleep. "I love you, my baby girl" i whispered, before walking to the door.

 **So what did you think. Next chapter they will all meet again. 5 more reviews and i will make the next one. love ya ;-)**


	10. chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 ** _Jace pov_**

Me, the gang and are parents, besides for Maia, Jordan, Magnus, and Simon's parents, who couldn't care less about them, are having dinner together like we always do when one of us has news. I hadn't really been liking them since Clary had left.

I still couldn't believe that i have a child, and with the girl that i have been in love with for years, but i have lost them both.

I was in my last year of college, i am going into business so that i can take over my father's company. "Ok, i have great news" said Jocelyn, with a smile on her face

"What is it?" asked nonna with a smile

"Clary's coming home!" she all but yelled. We were all shocked, and looking at her like she was crazy. She looked at me with a smile "And she is bringing her- your daughter" i signed

I have a daughter, a baby girl. I smiled a little "what's her name?" asked my mom

"Alissa, i don't know her middle, or last name"

"Wait, did you say Alissa?" asked Jon, his mom nodded, confused, but the whole group wasn't as we looked at each other, Izzy, Maia and Magnus had tears coming down their face

"What's wrong?" asked Luke

"Do you remember that little girl that we all got attached to in middle School?" asked Jordan

"The one with cancer?" asked Nonna

"Yeah, will when she died we were all devastated... her name was Alissa." Finished Jordan with a smile. That little girl was funny, sweet and had the biggest heart. She named our daughter after her

"When do they get here?" i asked

"Next week, i want this week to be good, she only gets to stay about a month until she has to go back" replied Jocelyn

"Wait, we aren't even going to try to convince her to move back home?" asked Izzy, upset. Luke smiled at her

"Oh come on Izzy, you not us better then that" we smiled "The plan is to just remind her of the good times." We needed or heads, still smiling

 _once i get them back, i am never letting them go again_

Jocelyn was about to say something, when her phone went off, she smiled down at it and answered, putting it on speaker phone "Hi baby"

"Mom" we all froze at the sound of her voice, but what worried me the most was that she sounded like she was crying

"What is it honey?" asked Jocelyn, worried

"I need help... i don't know what to do"

 ** _Clary's pov_**

"Mommy, i still don't feel good" whimpered, Lissa. We are on my bed, and i had her in my arms

"I know baby, just breath OK," i was trying so hard not to cry. I don't know what to do, she has never been this sick before

"Mommy-" she was cut off by throwing up in the trashcan beside the bed, that was when i let the tears fall.

I picked up my phone, and called my mom "Mommy" she whined

"Shh, it's ok my sweet little girl" she snuggled into me

"Hi baby" my mom said happily

"mom..."

"what is it honey?" she asked sounding worried

"I need help... i don't know what to do"

"What's wrong?"

"Alissa is really sick, and i don't know what to do. I have took her to the hospital, but they said nothing is wrong with her. Mom she's in pain and i don't know how to stop it" i said more tears falling down

"Ok sweety, first of all you need to calm down, if you freak out you will just make her scared. After you have calmed down, start to rub her stomach"

"What is that doesn't work" i said, with a sniff, feeling better

"Make my special tea" I laughed "What's funny"

"nothing, it's just, i don't know why i didn't think of that, plus I'm tired"

"Ok baby, do what i said, and when she calms down, go to sleep, ok"

"Ok, i love you"

" i love you too baby" then she was gone

"Lissa, baby?"

"yeah Mommy"

"Turn on your back for me ok" she looked at me and nodded. When she turned over, i started to rub her stomach, slowly "How does that feel?"

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore" she said then yawned

"Ok, go to sleep baby" she smiled and nodded, before closing her eyes,5 minutes later she was out like a light.

 **Well what did you think. I'm sorry that they didn't see each other in this chapter, but that will be for the next chapter, i promise. Anyway, 5 more reviews and the next chapter will be out love ya ;-)**


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

 ** _Clary's_** ** _pov_**

"Clary, wake up" i opened my eyes and seen Tessa

"Why?" i whined, she grinned

"Because we are in New York, i figured we can get a hotel tonight since it's night time, we are at-" she looked up at the big sign that they have "-The shamrock hotel- weird name" i laughed.

We decided to just drive up here, instead of taking a train, plus we left a few days early. "yeah ok, will you go pay for a room, while i get Lissa?" she nodded and smiled

I turned around in my seat, and seen that my sweet little girl was sound asleep in her car seat. I got out of the car, and went to the back, to get my daughter out.

Once i got her out of the car, she snuggled up to me, I smiled. "Ok come on, the room number is 47" i jumped a little, she seen it and gave me an apologetic smile "Sorry" she whispered, i just nodded, to tired to say anything else.

when we got in the room i set Alissa down on a bed, since they're was to, and then i laid down next to her, while Tessa took the other bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked in a whisper

"I don't know Tess, i want to though, she needs to meet her father, I'm just happy you came with" i looked over at her and she smiled

"Anything for you Clare" she closed her eyes, falling asleep fast, not to long after i feel asleep to.

 ** _The next day_**

"Come on Alissa, you have to wake up"

"Me not want to Mommy" she whined, putting her head back in the pillow

"Please for Mommy" i said, trying to get her up

"What if they don't like me" she said in a whisper

"Baby they are going to love you"

"You promise?" she said, her golden eyes getting bigger.

"I promise" she smiled at me "Now get up" i said, hitting her lightly with a pillow, she burst out in laughter.

"Ok, where's aunt Tessie?"

"Already in the car, let's go" i held my hand out for her and she took it, i helped her out of the bed, and we started to walk up the door.

I felt like puking, i put Alissa in her car seat, and then i got into the drivers seat, since it was my turn to dive, plus she didn't know where the house is

I turned the car on, and pulled out of the motel parking lot, still feeling like i was going to throw up with how nervous i am

Tessa started to laugh "What's so funny" i asked her, amused with her outburst

"You look green" she said with a giggle, i glared at her

"Shut up, I'm nervous"

"What's wrong Mommy?" i looked in the review mirror at her for a minute before focusing on the road

"Nothing babes, everything's fine" i told her

"Ok. Aunty Tessie?"

"Yes hunny" she replied softly

"Can i play on your phone?" she asked, turning her head to the side

"Of course" she said handing Alissa her phone

"Tank you" she said in her cute little baby voice

"No problem hun". After about 15 more minutes of driving, I pulled up to the house of my childhood. I took a deep breath before getting out of my car. Tessa followed

i went to the back of the car, and got Lissa out. "Wow Mommy this is a big house" i laughed

"Yeah it is" i replied, she lifted her arms up, and i picked her up. We started to make our way to the door. Once there, i opened the door into what sounded like chaos.

i went to the living room, and when i did i felt the breath knocked out if me when i seen everyone there. The adults were in front of the fireplace auguring about a picture, while their kids and Nonna was sitting on the couch, watching them in amusment

"No it's cricked cece" said luke. It was a little slanted

"Push it to the right a little" i said, the people on the couch whipped their head to look at me, but the adults didn't see to know. My mom passed it to the right like i had said "Up a little... ok right there"

By now everyone was looking at me, and Alissa, besides for my mom "That's better, thank you" she said

"no prob bob" i said using the sentence me and Jon always use to say when we were little. My mom slowly turned around, and when she seen me she practically ran to me

She hugged me close, with Alissa on my arms still, and i just held her, i missed her so much "I... can't.. breath" said a gasping Lissa, my mom moved away from me stunned and looked at my daughter's, who was looking at me with wide eyes. "Were you trying to kill me" she said dramatically, i rolled my eyes at her

"Sorry"

"You don't sound sorry" she replied

"I'm not" i told her, giving her a big smile, this time she rolled her eyes

"Oh my... you look just like you mom, besides for the eyes" Luke said to Lissa

"I'll take that as a compliment, and Mommy says that i have my Daddy's eyes" the whole room was silent

"Ok, how about you tell me who this lovely lady is" said will, looking at Tessa, who blushed.

"Tessa this is will, will this is my _friend_ Tessa" he rolled his eyes at me when i said friend, but he had a smile on his face.

"Mommy" i looked at Alissa who was looking at Jace, and in return, was looking at her. "We have the same eyes" she told me, loud enough for everyone to hear

"yeah, he does" i told her "Jace i will like you to meet Alissa, Alissa this is Jace... your father."

 **sooooooo what did you think, love it, hate it, love it. Please give me 5 more reviews love ya ;-)**


	12. chapter 12

**I'm so sorry if you guys think that my authors note was a threat or blackmail, because it wasn't. I have been having a hard time, I'm a sophomore in highschool, my dad is dieing, and i do love all of my readers, i feel so happy every time i get a like or a follower, but i just didn't want to waste my time, writing stories if no one reads them. Love ya ;-)**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

 ** _Clary's pov_**

Silence

It was so quiet as my daughter and Jace stared at each other, however Lissa was the one to break the silence

"My mommy told me alot about you" Jace smiled at her

"Oh yeah" she nodded her head

"Mommy can you put me down please?" I nodded, my head and sat her down on the floor. She ran over to Jace and jumped in his lap, with a big smile "My name is Alissa Isabel Herondale" she said, and everyone was even more shocked

"You named her after me?" asked Izzy with tears in her eyes, i laughed

"Your my best friend Izzy, of course i did"

"Why did you give her my last name though?" asked Jace

"Do you not like that i have your last name daddy?" said Alissa, and my heart started to beat faster, _she called him Daddy_

Jace looked like he wanted to cry " i _love_ that your have my last name" he told her, and she giggled

"Clary, can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Alec. i looked at my mom who picked up my daughter,

"It's ok Clare i got her" i nodded my head, and stared to walk or with all of my old friends and my brother, we walked down the stairs, into the basement.

"What do you want?" i asked them

"We want you to stay" said Jon

"And i wanted you guys to stay after i told you that i was pregnant, but you guys ran" i told them harshly

"We didn't know what to say or do-"

"You guys could have stayed and helped me!!" i said, exploding on them "I have always been there for each and everyone of you. I was there when Alec told me that he was gay, i helped him though it, i didn't run. I helped Jordan with Maia, because he is so in love with her. I even helped Jace get the girl that wouldn't give him a second thought, even though it killed me to see him with a different girl. I helped Jon every single time he was later for curfew. Hell i even helped Izzy when her and Simon had a pregnancy scare, i _stayed_ with Izzy until she found it that she want pregnant. I am always there for you guys, but once something happens with me, you all run for the hills." they looked complete heat broken, and guilty, i almost told them that it was already. Almost. "I'm not going to stay i have a life in Cali, my daughter had a life in Cali. You guys didn't want to be a part of her life when i told you about her, then you don't have a right to be in it now, i am letting you though, so be thankful for what you get" after i finished i walked up the stairs, and back into the living room

i walked over to the couch were Nonna is and sat down next to her "Hi Nonna" i told her

"hi baby, how's life" she said with a small smile. I looked at my daughter playing with my mom, and couldn't help but smile

"It's been wonderful" she smiled at me and i put my head on her shoulder, a couple minutes later, and the rest came up from the basement.

now we were all in the living room again. "Mommy" i looked at Alissa and seen the look that she always gets when she is about to puke.

I stood up fast and pulled het to the trash can, that was beside me, and as soon as she got there, she was throwing up

"Oh my god" i heard someone say behind me but i didn't care how it was so i got the hair out of her face

"Tessa, can you give me the medicine and a glass of water?" i asked the girl next to me

"Of course"

"What's going on, Clare is she going to be ok?" asked my mom, i just nodded.

"Mommy, i tired now" i nodded my head at her as Tessa have my a little blue pill, and a cup of water

"Ok take this, and you can go to sleep" she nodded, and took it. She then looked at Jace

"Daddy will you come with us" this kid always surprises me

"If course baby" she smiled. We started to walked up the stairs with Alissa in Jaces arms. She has her head on his shoulder.

We went into my old room and Jace and i laid on the bed with our daughter in between us, i didn't even get to look around me room, before the darkness took me over.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN**

 ** _Jace pov_**

It has been 3 weeks since they got here, my daughter and Clary, next week will make it a month, but yet, she hasn't talked to anyone of us, besides for the adults, well older adults, unless absolutely having to.Me and Alissa had gotten closer, i can't imagine my life without her, hell sometimes i even forget about the life i did have before i met her.

She is head strong, and very stubborn, but i love her, she's my little girl. It kills me to see her throw up, to see her hurt.

"Daddy, can i ask you something?" we are at Takis right now, just us two, eating ice cream.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" she took and big breath, and looked at me with those big golden eyes

"Do you love mommy?" i was in complete shock. _Do i love Clary? yes_. it a no brainier

"Yes Lissa, i love you Mom very much"

"Then why aren't you with her, don't you want to live with us"?" she asked, tilting her head, the same way Clary does when she is trying not to cry, i put my hand on hers

"I would absolutely love to live with you and your mom, but that's not how it works, i have hurt your mom, very much, and it's going to be a while for her to forgive me" she just nodded

"i guess that's good, wouldn't want it to be akward between you and Ryan" i looked up in confusion

"Who is Ryan?" i asked her

"My mommy's boyfriend" she answered, and it felt like my world just got turned upside down. i looked down at my ice cream cone, not wanting my daughter to see how _angry_ i was

She had a boyfriend, someone that she hadn't even brought up since she had been here, but then i reminded myself that i had no right to be upset, we weren't dating.

after i calmed down i looked back up to Alissa, only to see a smirk on her face, "You know Daddy, that can happen in real life, unless you do something about it"

"Wait? she doesn't have a-"

"Boyfriend? no she don't" i just looked at my daughter, she got me, she really just tricked me.

"Then who is Ryan?"

"A guy that she works with, but he is gay" i started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked come confused

"You really are my daughter" she smiled brightly at me

 ** _Clary's pov_**

"But-"

"I'm sorry Clary, i hate to have to do it, but i have to"

"Please, it haven't even been a full month yet" i pleaded

"I'm sorry Clare, but you have to make a decision". then he was gone. It really wasn't a brainier though. i walked out of my room, and fun the stairs, were everyone was, watching a movie

"So" they all looked at me, but i focused on Tessa "that was Jem on the phone, he said that we are needed there, is an emergency" i than looked at Alissa "Go pack up, we have to leave tomorrow morning"

"What?! but it hasn't even been a month yet" exclaimed my mom

"I don't want to leave mommy" said Alissa, i looked at my mom

"I know, but he said that we are needed there, or else he has no choice but to fire me" she looked down, disappointed. i then looked at Alissa "baby, go pack, i know that you want to stay, but... we can't, go"

"But mommy-"

"Alissa, go" she had tears coming down her face, but she still got up out of Jon's lap, and walked right past me, and up the stairs "Great, now I'm the bad guy" i whispered

"No your not Clare, you are just trying to do what is best for her" i looked at Alec with a sad smile, before showing making my way upstairs.

"Lissy, honey" i said softly. i opened the door to my bedroom and seen her crying on the bed, and it just broke my heart

"Go away" she mumbled into the pillow, but i came and sat next to her on the bed and started to rub her back

"Baby, we have to do back home"

"That's i lie, and you know it" she said sitting up, for a four year old, she sure did have a mouth on her

 _i blame her father._

"I know you are up set with me, so i an going to let that one side" i said with a sigh

"Mommy, why did you really leave?" i gulped, now or never...

"When i was pregnant with you, i waited for about three months to tell my friends and brother, i knew that they was going to have some time to process the information, but i never thought in a million years, especially your uncle him, to live me crying in the living room. They crushed me that day, i had always been there for them, but they left me" she was crying again

"So my daddy didn't want me?"

"I was dating someone else, when... me and your father made you, so no one new that he was your father, you are a miracle, but i didn't tell him that he was you Dad, that was in me"

"I still don't want to leave Mommy" i pulled get into a hug

"I don't either"

 **So what did you think. i have had a stressful few days, my dad died, and so... yeah. Love us :'(**


	14. chapter 14

**CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

i just say there,i didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else. It has be 5 minute since Clary went upstairs to pack.

i didn't want then to leave, i want then to stay. i want us to be a family, me and Clary be married, have more kids. But that won't happen, because she is leaving, with Lis...

"We have to do something" said Alec

"We can't, guys she has a life there, she wants to leave" said Jocelyn

"No we don't" we snapped our heads up to see Alissa there, she had tears coming down her face.

I opened my arms up to her, abd she came running to me, jumping on my lap, and burying hey head on my neck

Once she pulled away she started to talk again "Mommy don't have a life there, and she doesn't want to go back, but she said that you guys hurt her, and she didn't want to be hurt by you guys again" She told us

we were all silent again "When do you guys leave?" i asked her, she snuggled up to me.

" in the morning" she whispered to me, i nodded.

"Why don't you go lay down with aunt Izzy, and i go talk to Mommy" she smiled at me and nodded her head.

Izzy came over to us, and picked Alissa up from my lap, and i stood up before walking up the stairs.

 ** _Clary's pov_**

I was trying to shove the suit case down so that i can zip it up, but it won't shut _, ugh._ i heard the door to my room open "Alissa come sit on this for me" i didn't hear her reply so i turned around _. I swear this kid is good at the silent treat-_

"Jace" i said shocked. He didn't say anything though, still, we just stared at each other, until he started to move towards me, making me back up into the wall

"i don't want you to leave" he said, putting his hands on either side of my head, caging me in between him and the wall.

"It's not up to... you" i said, taking in a big breath, bring this close to him, is making my head spin.

"Yeah it is, you have my daughter, our daughter. Do you really think that i an going to key my daughter and the women that i am in love with, walk out that door" i froze, _did he just say... no i must have heard wrong_

"What?" i whispered looking into his gold eyes, he smiled

"i am in love with you Clary, i have been since we were little" i didn't say anything, i just looked at him. I put my hands on his arms.

"you don't mean that..."

"yeah, i do. i never told you because i didn't think that you felt the same way, but you do, i know that you do" he stepped cost to me, our chest we touching "if you tell me that you don't love me, while looking me in the eye, then i will let you go, even though i never want to let you out if my arms again, i will let you walk out of the door, and not try to stop you, it's your choice so choose"

 **cliffhanger!!!!! sorry don't kill me lol. I'm back, yay. Anyway what did you think, i know that it is a short chapter, so sorry fit that, but please review, love ya ;-)**


	15. chapter 15

**CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN**

 ** _Clary's pov_**

It was quite. We were just looking in each other's eyes, him waiting for an answer, and me not wanting to give him one

"... where's Alissa?" i asked him

"With Izzy" he replied looking deep into my eyes like he is trying to find the answer to his question, the one i am trying to avoid.

My hands were still on his arms, i didn't dare move, for fear that he could see the real answer not the one I was about to give him

"Clary-" i looked him in the eye, _here goes nothing_ i d-dont love you" _ugh stupid ass, you stuttered_

"you don't?" he asked, i could hear the amusement in his voice, i just nodded, he came closer to me. If i just angled my head to the right and leaned up a little, our lips would meet-

SHUT UP, STUPID ASS MIND

"I think you do" he said, i just gave a breathy sigh, and that was all that he needed, he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

It felt like firewoods were getting shot off in my whole body, it was the kind of kids that makes your legs turn to jelly, the kind that was slow but passionate at the same time.

He moved his hand in my thighs, and pulled my up so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

He pushed is off of the wall, abd started to walk us to my bed, where we showed each other how much we loved each other, all night.

 ** _The next morning_**

"Come on baby wake up"i whispered to my daughter, trying not to wake up Izzy

"Why Mommy?" she grunted out into the pillow

"... because, we are leaving" she looked at me why sad eyes

"Daddy didn't convince you to want to stay did he?" she asked

 _yes,_ i thought, still having the feeling of his hands all over me "No baby, i told you, i want to stay, but i also don't want to get hurt again" she was about to say something, but i cut her off "Go get in the car, i need to find aunt Tessa"

"She's in the living room, she fell asleep with Will last night" she said quietly, walking out of the room. i sighed and followed her.

I woke up at 5 in the morning, and felt amazing, i had looked over at the man that had me in a death grip, but not hard enough to hurt me

I got it if his grip and he started to get dressed, i knew that no one knew why i left, abd they might think that it is stupid fit me to leave, but they had never felt the betrayal of the people that they love most in the world, leave you crying on the floor, as they left, one by one.

I have

It's but the best feeling in the world. I walked over to where Tessa and Will were sleeping. I smirk

The guy that said he would never fall in love, just did. I knew that he was because if the way he was holding hey, he held her the same way Simon held Izzy, Magnus held Alec, jace held me...

"Tessa... Tessa...wake up" i said shaking her slightly

"What?" she asked

"We're leaving" she looked at me, and blushed as she seen the smirk on my face

"Shut up" she mumbled, getting out from underneath Will

"I didn't say anything"

"no but you were thinking it" she said and i just smirked some more

"True" she just rolled her eyes "i already have everything in the car, plus Alissa" she nodded

"good. let's get this over with" i nodded

"Go ahead, i have to write a note to them"

"K"

fifteen minutes later and i was pulling out of the driveway of my child hood home, again.

 **So... what do you think, Please review, love ya ;-)**


	16. chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I had woken up to the sound of a car leaving the drive way, and instantly new thatthat it was my red head, since i donylt feel her warm body next to mine anymore

I quickly got out of bed and started to get drees. After i was done get dress, just my boxers, i ran down the stairs.

"Will" i said to my cousin, who was sleeping on the couch

"What?" he said, sounding groggy and pissed that i had woken him up.

"They left" that was all i need to say because he jumped off of the couch.

"Lets go. I will start the car while you get dressed" he said

" Will they are in a car"

"I dont give a fuck" i just nodded. He went to the bowl sitting next to the hallway and took out the keys

I went into the kitchen when i heard the door shut, knowing that she wouldnt leave without writting a note.

I found it on the table

 _i know you all might hate me, but you need to kow that i dont want to leave. I miss home, and i want Allisa to get to know her family, but i need to do this on my own. Its the only way that i can think of that wont leave me and my daughter hurt like i was last time_

 _I need to get back so that i could go to work, dont worry mom we decided to take the train and just have our stuff shipped back to our home. i dont feel like driving. Anyway, im sorry. But just think like i am away for collage, i will be back. i promise you all_

 _love Rissa_

train. I need to get to the train station. I ran out the door after throwing some clothes on and git into the car with the letter "They are going to the train station" he nodded and we sped out of the drive way.

 ** _Fife minutes later_**

After running red lights and stop signs, we were there. We both got out of the car and ran inside.

we were bumping into people but not caring. I started to look for that red hair that i knew all so well. I couldnt see it though. My stomach dropped.

" Jace i see them!" said Will, yelling over the loudness of the place. I looked to where he was pointing and seen her. I started to run, with Will right behind me

"Clary!" She spun around and looked at us, so did Tessa, with their mouths opened

" What are you doing her you two?" she asked as we was almost there, i seen my daughter with a big smile on tiny little face.

" I told you that i wasnt going to let you go, and i meant it" i told her, then i pulled her into me and kissed her, i felt her melt into me while Lisa clapped.

" Jace-"

" I am taking you home, your real home clare. Please, dont fight. i promise i will never hurt you like that again, just please stay" She just stared at me for a little bit.

But i seen when her head gave a tiny little nod. A simile broke out on my face as i pulled her into another kiss, then picked up my daught.

Clary also had a smile on her face and she looked releved. But when she looked behind me to my right she smirked. I looked to and seen Will and Tessa making out to. i laughed and huged my girls close to me

" We get to stay daddy" she whispered into my ear.

" I know babygirl. I know"

 **Sooooo what did you think. One more chapter left and this story will be over!!!!!. Please review. Love ya ;-)**


End file.
